Inazuma Eleven Go: La Aventura Continua
by Eien no yujin
Summary: Han pasado ya veinte años, Tenma y los demas tiene 25 o mas. Cada uno formo su vida y su nueva familia pero...un día... un ser misterioso se lleva a nuestros héroes otra vez a la isla del God Eden y ahora es el turno de sus hijos salvar el fútbol. - no se aceptan Oc's-
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: ¡HOLA! ¿Como estan hoy?**

**Todos: MAL**

**Yo: mal? Porque?**

**Todos: porque estamos aquí Q.Q**

**Yo: -_-***

**Lidia: bueno bueno, no es tan malo estar con Mel-chan**

**Yo: Lidia te amo!**

**Todos: ._. **

**Yo: !no seáis mal pensados!**

**Todos: ya claro claro ¬¬**

**Yo: que no! .**

**Cintia: cuantos fic's tiene ya que continuar eh? Ewe**

**Yo: mmm...mmm... ¬\/¬ **

**Fey: dejando ese tema...¿quien dice el Disclaimer? Owo**

**Kinako: yo yo yo!**

**Yo: Kirino, di el disclaimer.**

**Kinako: ;A; lo queria decir yo TTT^TTT **

**Kirino: *coge una nota y empieza a leer* _Inazuma eleven go no le pertenece a Mel-chan, si le perteneciera, Tsurugi seria suyo y hubiera mucho KyoTen. C:_**

**Tsurugi y Tenma: ._. KyoTen... ._.**

**Yo: ewe KyoTen everywel! x3**

**Hikaru: jejeje **

**Todos a la vez: ¡QUE EMPIECE EL CAP!**

******.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-REENCUENTRO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ya habían pasado más de 20 años desde la última vez que el Raimon se reunió. Cada uno de los jugadores siguió su camino, buscando la felicidad. Cada uno siguió su propio sueño, muchos se dedicaron al deporte que tanta felicidad les traía pero otros se dedicaron a otra cosa ya fuera artista, ****doctor, diseñadora o muchas cosas más. Algo era muy seguro para todos, la amistad que crearon ya fuera pasado o futuro, era irremplazable.**

**En una casa, o más bien mansión, había una mujer de larga cabellera verde con mechas rubias, unos ojos color azul metalizado y tez un poco morenita. Esa mujer tenía una sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de vida. Sus ojos, con el paso del tiempo, se volvieron más brillantes que nunca. En su cocina, estaba preparando el desayuno para sus personas queridas para ella. Al terminar de preparar el desayuno, se dirigió a un salón muy grande y se sentó en el sofá y cogió una foto que había puesta en una pequeña mesita, en esa foto... salía la familia al completo. Ella no se dio cuenta de que alguien se puso a abrazar a la mujer por atrás.**

**-Buenos días monstruo insoportable...- susurró le hombre al oido de la chica.**

**-Te dije que no me llamaras más monstruo insoportable.- le dijo la mujer.**

**-Jajajajaja.- rió el otro.- Es que lo eres...**

**-Lo era... hace 20 años...- contestó.- Pero bueno... ve a despertar a Ichiro, el otro ya viene.**

**-Lidia, creo que mejor despierto a Hikari y después a Michelle.**

**-Jeje, vale, yo iré a descansar un poco.**

**-Buenas... -saludó una voz procedente de un jóven de 15 años. Era de cabello verde con mechas rubias y azules. Unos ojos azul metalizado con su madre y esa piel morenita que tenía Lidia. El chico heredó la personalidad de Lidia pero... parte de la de Tsurugi, sobre todo por lo de las chicas. A todas las chicas les gustaba Rensuke, pero Rensuke solo tenía ojos para cierta chica.**

**-Rensuke, ve a servirte el desayuno mientras yo despierto a tu hermano Ichiro.- sonrió su madre.**

**-Espero que sean tortitas.- a Rensuke se le iluminaron los ojos.**

**Tsurugi se dirigó a una habitación con la puerta de color blanco con la palabra Hikari en letras doradas. Kyousuke entró silenciosamente para no despertar a su hija. Al estar dentro, se pudo ver que el cuarto estaba pintado de color azul verdoso. Y en las paredes se podían ver muchos posters de Hatsune Miku, la idol favorita de Hikari. Tsurugi rio un poco, mientras miraba como su hija de 13 años se movía en la cama incomoda, tratando de acomodarse mejor. Se arrodillo alado de la cama de su hija y con suaves susurros llamaba a su hija menor. – Hikari... Hikari... despierta... ya es de día...- dijo mientras la chica de 13 años abría lentamente sus ojos mostrando su color ámbar como el padre. Hikari, era el clon de su padre, de eso no había duda. Su cabello largo y liso azul oscuro, esas patillas, esas puntitas debajo de los ojos al igual que el padre y esa tez pálida.**

**-¿Que hora es?- preguntó la chica frotandose los ojos con sus manos.**

**-Ya es la hora de desayunar, preparaté que tienes que ir a la Secundaria.**

**-Voy...- bostezó la peli-azulada.**

**-Yo voy a despertar a tu otra hermana.**

**De una habitación con la puerta azul salió un chico de 14 años de edad de cabello azulado con varios mechones verdes. Tez un poco morenita. Unos ojos de color ámbar. Y un pequeño mechon rebelde sobresaliendo hacia arriba.**

**-Ichiro, ya venía yo a despertarte.- le sonrió su madre.**

**-He sido más rápido que tu.- le dijo su hijo.**

**-Bueno venga, baja a desayunar.**

**Tsurugi entró en una habitación de color rosa con muchas rosas de colores dibujadas. - Vaya... estabas despierta.**

**-Sí, solo que... no encuentro el lazo...**

**-Te ayudo a buscarlo.- Tsurugi se puso a buscar en los cajones de su hija el lazo rosa de la Secundaria. **

**Aunque Michelle tenía 12 años, iba a la Secundaria Raimon. Era muy inteligente porque heredó la inteligencia de su tía Cintia. Michelle era una chica de cabello verde largo y liso con patillas rubias. Con un mechón sobresaliendo hacia abajo. Y esos ojos azules de Lidia con esas puntitas debajo de los ojos.**

**Esta era la nueva familia Tsurugi, el padre y hombre de la casa, Tsurugi Kyousuke de 33 años de edad. Se hizo mas alto y musculoso durante los últimos 20 años. Kyousuke se volvió un profesor de Universidad muy conocido y todas las jovenes iban detrás de él lo que hacía que su esposa estuviera celosa.**

**La mujer y madre de la casa, Gouenji Hoshimiya Lidia, pero ahora Tsurugi Lidia. De 33 años de edad. Ahora Lidia era mucho más alta y su cabello había crecido. Lidia se convirtió en la profesora ****de Gimnasia de la Secundaria Raimon.**

**Tsurugi Rensuke, el hombrecito de la casa, de 15 años de edad. Él era uno de los pocos que estaban en tercer curso en la Secundaria Raimon, aparte de que era el capitán del equipo del Raimon. Era muy popular entre las chicas.**

**Tsurugi Ichiro, de 14 años de edad, el otro hombrecillo de la casa. El delantero del Raimon. El ejerce como si fuera un capitán.**

**Tsurugi Hikari, una de las princesas de la casa. De 13 años de edad. Una chica a la que le gusta mucho estar con sus amigos.**

**Tsurugi Michelle, la chica de 12 años a la que el Dorado la engañó.**

******Taiyou y Hikari**

**-¡Sunny! ¡Preparaté que el desayuno ya esta listo!- decía una mujer de cabellos marrones largos atados en una coleta alta, unos ojos marrones igual que su cabello y tez clara.**

**-¡Voy mamá!- le contestó una chica de cabello naranja largo y liso y unos ojos color marrón como su madre pero los de Sunny eran más claros y la misma piel que ella.**

**-Como pasa el tiempo... Hikari...- comenzó a decir con una amplia sonrisa un hombre de cabello naranjas y ojos de un color azulado y tez blanca.**

**-Sí... ya han pasado 20 años desde que no los vemos... pero...- Hikari sonrió.- Hoy... los volveremos a ver...**

**-Sí... hoy yo volveré a ver a mi prima después de hace tanto tiempo...**

**-¿A Lidia?- preguntó.**

**-Si... a ella...**

**-A ver si durante estos 20 años a perdido su personalidad de niña pequeña...- rió la peli-marrón.**

**-¡Mamá! ¡No encuentro la falda!**

**-¡Esta junto al lazo!**

**-¡Gracias!**

**Y así era la familia Amemiya. El padre y hombre de la familia, Taiyou, se convirtió en entrenador de su equipo y Hikari, la mujer y madre de la familia de convirtió en una doctora. Sunny.. por su parte, era la centro-campista del equipo del Raimon. Y... aunque nadie lo sabía... a Sunny le gustaba Kiro... el hijo de Kurama y Cintia.**

******Kurama y Cintia**

**La familia Kurama caminaba por las calles de la ciudad para llevar a su hijo a la Secundaria Raimon y quedar con los excompañeros del Raimon.**

**-Kiro...-llamó una mujer de cabello largos y rubios con mechas verdes y rosas, ojos azules como el cielo y tez rosácea.**

**-¿Que pasa mamá?- preguntó Kiro. Era un chico de 15 años de edad cabello celeste con esas mechas verdes y rosas de Cintia, ojos azules y la piel clara como la madre.**

**-Recuerda que hoy tienes que dormir en casa de tu tío Kyosuke.**

**-Ah... es verdad...**

**-Cintia... parece que fue ayer cuando nació...- comentó un hombre de cabellos celestes, ojos negros y piel muy morena.**

**-Sí... ayer cuando aprendió a gatear...**

**-Cuando aprendió a andar...**

**Esta era la familia Kurama, compuesta por el padre de la casa Kurama Norihito, compañero de Tsurugi en arquitectura. Kurama Cintia... la mujer y madre de la casa, ella tenía ya 5 meses de embarazo, iba a dar a luz a su segundo hijo... bueno... en este caso... su hija. Kiro... el chico travieso que heredó la personalidad de su madre... pero... este no odia a su tío Kyousuke.**

******Shindou y Kim**

**En una mansión, la mansión que todos conocemos, la mansión de los Shindou, una mujer de cabello marrones largos y lisos y ondulados por las puntas, ojos verdes, una tez morenita y una sonrisa llena de vida, barría la entrada de la mansión.**

**-Mamá, ya me voy.- dijo una chica de cabellos marrones claros atados en una trenza hacia un lado, ojos vino tinto y piel como su padre.**

**-Que tengas cuidado Ayaka.**

**-Lo tendré.**

**-¿Te vas y no te despides de tu padre?-preguntó un hombre de cabello grisaceos ondulados, ojos vino tinto y una piel morenita.**

**-Jejeje, se me olvidaba.- Ayaka fué a darle un beso de despedida a su padre antes de marchar.**

**-Bueno, ahora si, bye bye.-Ayaka comenzó a correr.**

**-Crecen muy deprisa... Shindou...**

**-Tienes razón... Kim...**

**La familia Shindou... conpuesta por Shinodu Takuto... uno de los pianistas mas famosos del mundo. Shindou Kim...una de las famosas idol del mundo y Shindou Ayaka... la pequeña princesa de 14 años de la familia Shindou.**

******Yo: Acabado el cap 1! .**

******Hikari: ahora pon la ficha... ewe**

******Yo: oki oki... aquí la ficha:**

******Nombre Casad / Nombre Hij /Hijo s (los que estan pillados para casados son Tsurugi, Taiyou, Shindou y Kurama):**

******Edad Hij s/Casad s:**

******Apariencia ( de todos):**

******Personalidad ( de todos):**

******Tecnicas ( de los ****hij s****):**

******Avatar (de los ****hij s****):**

******Lidia: las teneis que enviar por MP para no incumplir ninguna norma ;D**

******Todos: ESPERAMOS QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: Capítulo 2!**

**Kim: Si otro cap con mas presentaciones C:**

**Hikaru: Otra cap! Viva!**

**Tsurugi: *con muchas chicas detrás***

**Todos los demas: ._.U**

**Tsurugi: socorro!**

**Todos los demas: ._.U**

**Yo: Hikari (pequeña) di el disclaimer**

**Hikari : a la orden! _Inazuma eleven go no le pertenece a la jefa, si le perteneciera, Natsumi se habria casado con Gouenji :)_**

**Shinsuke: que comience el cap!**

**-Reencuentro Parte 2-**

En una de las calles de la ciudad una mujer de cabello rubio rizado, largo y ojos verdes caminaba agarrada de la mano de un hombre de cabello rosa atado en dos coletas , ojos azules y tez blanca.

-Kasumi.- comenzó a decir la mujer a una chica de 13 años de edad cabello rubio, largo y liso y ojos azules como el hombre de antes. - Se te va a caer el lazo como no lo ates bien.

-¿Eh?- la chica de cabello rubio miró su lazo, y era verdad... estaba un poco descolgado.

-Oye... Ranmaru...- susurró la mujer al oido del hombre de cabello rosa.

-¿Que pasa Yumi?

-Te amo...

-Y yo a ti...

-Por favor... que estamos en público...- se quejó la hija de Kirino.

La nueva familia Kirino... Kirino Ranmaru el hombre y padre de la casa, de 34 años de edad. A parte de que pasaron 20 años, seguía teniendo esas dos coletas. Kirino Yumi, la esposa y madre de la casa. Kasumi, la única hija de la familia Kirino pudo tener, la chica rubia de la familia. Esta familia viviría muy feliz.

**Cristian y Akane**

Una pequeña niña de 2 años de edad de cabello castaño y ojos verdes corría por los pasillos de su casa en busca de algo.

-¡Nee-san!- la chiquilla saltó encima de un chico de 14 años de edad de cabello castaño corto por el cuello y ojos morados.

-Noa... me has hecho daño...- se quejó el chico.

La pequeña bufó.

-Noa, Takara.- llamó una mujer de cabellos castaños largos y lisos atados en una trenza al lado derecho y ojos de color lavanda.- El desayuno ya está.

-¡Wiii!- la pequeña salió corriendo.

-¿Takara que haces en el suelo?- preguntó un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos grises.

-Preguntaselo a Noa...- el castaño desvió la mirada.

La familia García... como siempre era... Cristian García, el padre de la familia, era muy apuesto, Akane García... como ahora se llamaba, dejó atrás sus dos trenzas para quedarse con una, Takara García, el principe de la familia, muchas chicas van siempre detrás de él y... la pequeña Noa, la princesita de Cristian.

**Fey y Ada**

Una chica de cabello negro rizado hasta los omoplatos y ojos de color verde azulado abrió los ojos después de tener su sueño. Ya era de día y...

-¡KATSATU DESPIERTA!- la chica de cabello negro comenzó a saltar en la cama de un chico de pelo verde brilloso pero un poco mas oscuro, ondulado y un poco larguito, mechas negras y ojos caramelo.

-¿Que pasa Aiko?-preguntó el chico frotandose los ojos con las manos.

-¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR A LA SECUNDARIA RAIMON AHORA!¡QUE SI NO LLEGAMOS TARDE!

Katsatu abrió los ojos de par en par.

Los dos hermanos se vistieron a la velocidad de la luz y bajaron las escaleras como si fueran el pájaro loco.

-¡Chicos!- regañó una mujer de cabellos negros rizados hasta las caderas y ojos marrones.-¡Mirad lo que habéis hecho!- la mujer señaló las tazas de café rotas.

-Gommen.- los dos hermanos hicieron una reverencia para disculparse.- Si no salimos ahora vamos a llegar tarde.

-Ada, ya te ayudo yo.- dijo un hombre de cabello verde brilloso con la forma parecida a la de un conejo, ojos verde azulado y piel clara.

-Gracias Fey.- la mujer sonrió.

La familia Rune, con cuatro miembros en total. Fey Rune, el padre de la casa, el chico que hace 20 años vino del futuro para ayudar a Matsukaze Tenma. Ada Rune, la mujer de Fey. Aiko y Katsatu... los dos mellizos revoltosos de la familia Rune.

**Kariya y Yuzuki**

-Masaki...- llamó una mujer de cabello negro largo en corte de V y lacio tomado en una coleta algo baja con dos mechones hacia al frente sueltos y que caen por sus hombros, de ojos del color de las lagrimas, tez muy pálida, estatura normal, flequillo hacia la izquierda, delgada y de buen cuerpo.- Llama a tus hijos, es la hora de desayunar.

-No hace falta.- le contestó un hombre de cabello entre gris, verde y azul hasta los hombros, ojos color parecidos al ámbar.- Ya viene.

-¡Papi!- una niña de 7 años de edad Su cabello es negro hasta los codos tomados en dos coletas bajas que caen por sus hombros de color negros con varios mechones de color verde grisaceo, de grandes ojos del color de las lagrimas, tez blanca ligeramente bronceada y de estatura normal

-Buenos días Sora.

-¡Oye tu!¡Deja eso!- se escuchó una voz femenina.

-¡Te callas!- gritó una voz masculina.

-¿A que viene tanto escandalo?-preguntó el padre.

Una chica de cabello hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura de color verde grisaceo que termina en puntas, flequillo que cubre la frente y hace de puntas hacia sus ojos, mientras que sus ojos son de color marrones dorados como los de Kariya, tez muy pálida y de estatura normal.

Y el chico de cabello hasta los hombros desordenado en puntas de color negro, tez muy pálida y de ojos marrones dorados como los de Kariya y de estatura normal.

-¡No le da la gana dejar mi móvil!- excusó la chica.

-¡Claro que no!

-Dejad ya de pelear por favor...- pedía Kariya.

La familia Kariya, una familia un poco peculiar. El padre de la casa, Kariya Masaki, de 33 años de edad, ahora se ocupa del Sun Garen junto con su mujer. Los hijos de la familia, Natsuki, la mediana de la familia, Kazuo, el mayor... y la pequeña Sora.

**Yo: aquí lo dejo :(**

**Hikari (mayor). D:**

**Yo: hay gente que me tiene todavía que enviar sus oc's y... los pondré en el próximo cap o en dos más :( gommen si es demasiado corto pero es que también tengo que dibujar vuestros oc's. Por eso tardaré más.**

**Lidia: ;A;**

**Yo: os veré en el próximo cap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo: kimito yei yei yei yara a te~**

**Rensuke: ¿que haces cantando?**

**Michelle: eso me pregunto yo~**

**Yo: porque tengo que estirar las cuerdas vocales w**

**Sora: me da miedo papi QwQ**

**Kariya: ella siempre es así... jejeje**

**Yo: :3**

**Ayaka: cuando eso decimos el disclaimer...**

**Kim: lo digo yo – en forma chibie cogiendo una hoja- _Inazuma eleven go no le pertenece a Melanie-chan, le pertenece a Leven 5... si le perteneciera IEGo Chrono Stone no hubiera terninado ^-^_**

**Shindou: bien echo cariño.- shindou le da un beso a Kim**

**Todos los demás: ¡Horario infantil! ¡Horario infantil!**

**Yo: que empiece el cap de hoy (~^-^)~**

**-Reencuentro Parte 2-**

En un coche de color rojo bastante grande, se podía ver a dos chicos peleando por el asiento.

-¡Ese asiento es mío!- gritó un chico de cabello azul oscuro, ojos azules y tez clara.

-¡Es mío Yudai!- le gritó una chica de cabello rojo fuego liso hasta la cintura y ojos azules como los del chico de antes.

Una pequeña niña de cabello negro azulado con rulos en las puntas, ojos amarillos como el sol y tez clarita estaba mirando como los dos chicos se peleaban por el asiento del coche. A si que.. ella fue la que les quito el asiento a los dos.

-Kori...- dijeron los dos a la vez con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Venga chicos, subid ya en el coche o llegaréis tarde a la Secundaria.- les sonrió una mujer de cabello rojo fuego, ojos naranjas, cuerpo bien desarrollado y tez un poco morenita a los dos de antes.

-Sí mamá...- contestaron los dos deprimidos.

-En marcha- un hombre de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color puso en marcha el auto.

Aunque no lo pareciera... esta era la familia Yukimura. Yukimura Hyouga, el padre de la casa se había convertido en un hombre de fiar, Yukimura Akemi, la mujer de la casa, con una mirada traviesa que casi nunca se le nota, Yukimura Yudai... el hombrecito de la casa, con la misma mirada que su madre, Yukiko, la mediana de la familia y.. Kori... la pequeña de 7 años... la princesita de papá.

**Namikawa y Michiru**

Una chica de cabellos azules metalizados lisos hasta media espalda atados en una media cola, ojos zafiro y tez blanca corría por las calles seguida de una mujer de cabello celeste hasta la cintura atado en una coleta baja con un liston negro, flequillo completo y dos mechones que le llegan hasta los hombros ojos de color zafiro y tez blanca y detrás de esa mujer un hombre de cabellos azul metalizados largos y un parche.

-¡Airy!- llamaba la mujer a la chica.-¡ Que te olvidas tu polera!

-Michiru, no corras tanto...

Los dos corrían detrás de la chica para darles la polera que se habían dejado en casa.

-Mamá...- dijo la chica.- Dame ya la polera pero... me estas haciendo pasar vergüenza...

-¿Eh?- la madre miró a todos lados y todo el mundo la estaba mirando. Se ruborizo un poco.- Toma...

-Gracias... ya sigo mi camino...- Airy comenzó a correr otra vez.

-Michiru... tu y yo... vamos a la rivera para encontrar a los demás...- le susurró su marido al oído.

La familia Namikawa, con Namikawa Rensuke de padre de familia. Él se convirtió en el entrenador de su Secundaria. Namikawa Michiru, la esposa de Namikawa y madre de la familia y la princesa de Rensuke, Namikawa Airy.

**Shinsuke y Clara**

Una mujer de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros recogido en una pequeña coleta hacia el lado derecho, ojos verde esmeralda, piel clara y algo delgada, iba agarrada de la mano de un hombre un poco más bajo que ella, cabellos castaños, ojos negros y tez clara. Al lado de ellos dos iban dos niños, uno de cabellos castaños claros, ojos negros como su padre, piel clara y la cinta del pelo que llevaba su padre hace años y algo bajito y la otra era de cabellos en distintos tonos de castaño, ojos verde esmeralda, piel clara y delgada. Todos iban muy contentos.

-Oye, Yumi.- comenzó a decir el niño de ojos negros.- ¿Porque no llevas el lazo como todos los demás?- preguntó.

-Porque me gusta más llevarlo en la coleta.- contestó la castaña.

-Yo por lo menos no llevo lazo como las tías...- susurró.

-Te e escuchado, tengo el oído muy fino.- la niña frunció el ceño por lo que el de ojos negros dijo.

-Yumi, no seas así.- comentó la madre.

-Pero...

-Hazle caso a tu madre- dijo el padre.

-Vale...- dijo ella mirando al suelo mientras seguía caminando.

Esta es la familia Nishizono, con Nishizono Shinsuke de padre de la familia, con el tiempo se hizo más alto pero su mujer seguía siendo más alta que él. Nishizono Clara, la madre de la familia y mujer, una buena jugadora de fútbol. Nishizono Ziori, el primer hijo de Shinsuke y Clara, de 14 años de edad y un poco pillín y la niña de la casa, Nishizono Yumi, la segunda y última hija de Shinsuke y Clara, de 13 años de edad y clon de su madre.

**Shuu y Nozomi**

Un hombre de cabellos negros con dos mechones atados con dos clips azulados, ojos color negro petróleo y tez morena preparaba el desayuno para su mujer y su hijo.

-Buenos días cariño.- saludó una mujer de cabellos negros ondulados, ojos verdes, tez blanca, curvas y mejillas rosadas a su esposo.

-Buenos días amor ¿vas a despertar a Kazuo?

-No hace falta... ya viene...- la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

-Nozomi, Shuu ¿ya esta el desayuno?- preguntó un chico de cabellos naranjas desordenados, ojos azul rey, piel levemente morena y un percing en la oreja derecha.

-Te hemos dicho que nos llames mamá.- se señala a ella.- y papá.- señala a su marido.

-¿Porque os tengo que llamar así si soy adoptado?- dijo de mala gana.

-Kazuo, por favor...- comenzó a decir su padre.

-No, Shuu.- Nozomi se acercó al peli-naranja y le tocó los hombros.- Kazuo... haz lo que quieras... pero... no hables de esa manera.

-Lo siento, Nozomi.- se disculpó el chico.

Esta es la familia Ishimura. Shuu Ishimura,el padre de familia junto a su esposa Nozomi Ishimura y su hijo Kazuo,que aunque sea adoptado,lo quieren como un hijo propio.

**Hikaru y Yamiko**

Una mujer de cabello negro con los ojos celestes y piel nívea,llamada Yamiko,estaba preparando las cosas para salir cuando alguien la agarra de la cintura.

-Buenos días Hikaru,mi amor.-ese alguien es KageyamaHikaru, el cuál le da un beso en la mejilla.-Te has levantado temprano.

-Es que ya conozco yo a estos niños.-dijo mientras miraba como bajaban a toda velocidad un chico con el cabello alborotado, de color violeta, ojos celestes piel nívea y una chica de cabello negro, ojos celestes, y tez como la de su padre. Sus nombres son Kiseki y Kitsune y ambos ya a la edad de 14.

-¡Llegamos tarde!.-gritaron los dos adolescentes mientras su madre le daba sus mochilas y salían corriendo,sus padre mirándoles con una gran sonrisa.

Así es la familia Kageyama,Kageyama Hikaru y Yamiko como los padres de la familia,y Kiseki y Kitsune como los 'peques' de esta.

**Eimi y Kishibe**

-¡Minato!- se escuchó llamar en una casa. La voz provenía de una mujer de cabellos hasta los hombros con un fleco, ojos zafiro opaco brillantes, piel morena y unas lentes de marco color dorado.-¡Minato!

-Mamá...- comenzó a decirle una chica de cabellos violetas, ojos zafiro opaco y tez bronceada.

-¿Que pasa Mariko?- preguntó su madre.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo a despertar a Minato?

-Gracias hija, yo iré a preparar el desayuno junto a tu padre- la mujer de cabellos hasta el hombro se fue a la cocina.

Un hombre de cabellos violetas, ojos azules y tez bronceada se encontraba allí sentado leyendo el periódico y tomando una taza de café.

-Buenos días Kishibe.- la mujer le dio un beso de buenos días a su marido.

-Buenos días, Eimi.

Un ruido fuerte se escuchó bajar por las escaleras y Eimi y Kishibe asustados fueron a mirar y encontraron a sus dos hijos al final de las escaleras.

-¡Ya estamos listos!.-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Venga,que si no llegaréis tarde.-dijo con una sonrisa Eimi.

-¡Si!

Esta el la familia Kishibe. Kishibe Taiga,padre de familia,Eimi Kishibe,esposa de Kishibe y madre de Minato y Mariko Kishibe.

**Asashi y Kurosaki**

Una mujer de cabellos marrones,ojos turquesas y tez morena va caminando hacia la secundaria Raimon junto a su marido Kurosaki Makoto y su hijo Kurosaki Yuu,un chico de 13 años,tez blanquita,cabello marrón oscuro y ojos verdes. Su nombre es Kurosaki Asahi

-Papá,mamá,venga que llegamos tarde.-dijo Yuu.

-Tranquilo,ya estamos llegando.-dijo ahora Asashi.

-Si quieres te puedes adelantar,hijo.-mencionó Makoto.

-De acuerdo.-dijo el mencionado y empezó a caminar más rápido.

-Nunca cambiará...-dijeron los padres al unísono.

**Sakura y Hayami**

Hayami,que ahora no tiene lentes y no lleva esas coletitas en el pelo,está desayunando junto a su mujer Hayami Sakura ,una mujer de piel clara con pecas, grandes ojos cafés,pelo negro largo y rizado hasta los hombros y sus hijos Kanaria y Sasuke,de 13 y 15 años. Kanaria es una chica de pelo negro y rizado atado en dos coletas, con un flequillo igual al de su padre,pecas en el rostro,piel clara y grandes ojos color cafés,y Sasuke es un chico de piel morena,ojos cafés,cabello corto y negro, con flequillo igual al de su padre también y lleva unos anteojos.

-Chicos,¿tenéis todo listo?.-preguntó Hayami.

-Claro papi.-contestó Kanaria animada.

-Por supuesto.-contestó ahora Sasuke.

-Pues venga,id a coger las cosas mientras vuestro padre y yo recogemos la mesa.-dijo Sakura.

-Claro.-mencionaron los dos jóvenes.

**Yami y Tsurugi**

Un chico de 1,68, de piel clara, ojos entre naranja y café y cabello azul con destellos violetas se dirigía hacia Raimon junto a sus padres Tsurugi Yuuichi y Tsurugi Yami,una mujer de cabello violeta con las puntas naranjas desmechado liso hasta la mitad de la espalda,ojos naranjas, piel clara y con un tatuaje de dragon en el brazo derecho. Esta es la familia Tsurugi.

-¿Ya quieres llegar Yue?.-le preguntó Yami.

-Si.-contestó el mencionado.

-Tranquilo,que ya falta poco.-le dijo ahora su padre Yuuichi.

-¿Me puedo adelantar?.-preguntó Yue.

-Claro,hijo.-dicho esto empezó a caminar muy rápido.

-Los niños de hoy en día...- dijo Yuuichi mirando a su hijo.

**Nina y Minamisawa**

-¡Asurei baja ya!.-gritó una mujer de cabello castaño claro con un mechón blanco en el lado derecho a la altura de los hombros,un ojo lila y otro azul verdoso.

-Tranquila Nina,ya bajará.-le dijo su marido Minamisawa Atsushi.

-Aaaahh,ya estoy aquí mamá.-dijo un chico de 15 años de pelo corto castaño claro con reflejos violáceos,ojos marrones y bastante alto en un bostezo.

-Venga,vámonos que si no llegaré tarde en mi primer día como profesora de música.

-Tened cuidado,luego nos vemos.-dijo Minamisawa.

-Claro, cariño.-Nina le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia Raimon con Asurei.

Esta la alocada familia Minamisawa. Minamisawa Atsushi,el padre de la familia, Minamisawa Nina,más conocida anteriormente como Fudou Nina,antigua gerente de Raimon y su hijo Minamisawa Asurei,uno de los actuales jugadores.

**Bueno,aquí acabaron las presentaciones. Espero que os haya gustado,por que ahora empieza la historia de verdad.**

**PD: Muchas gracias a Patri-chan SM por ayudar a escribir el fic :)**


End file.
